The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, and particularly, to an optical recording medium which includes a plurality of information recording layers and in which the dependency of light transmittance of at least one information recording layer other than an information recording layer farthest from a light incidence plane through which a laser beam is projected on the wavelength of the laser beam can be markedly reduced.